guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Abaddon's Mouth (mission)
Good work on the bosses. --Karlos 05:00, 4 Jul 2005 (EST) Thanks, I just found this site looking for info on the Abaddon's Mouth mission, and thought I might contribute a bit. --Diot T In the mission end segment the Mursaat Guardian spawns describe North and South ends. These ends are more accurately described as West and East-SouthEast --Vena Maransdatter 19:45, 25 April 2006 (CDT) Bug or by design? I think the titan after cutscene should attack, no? Every time I do this it seems kind of odd it wouldn't attack.--Life Infusion 21:15, 13 July 2006 (CDT) When I did the Mission, Lich Lord spawned after the cutscene had played but didn't attack and we didn't have to kill him. Is this right? --84.245.187.238 11:40, 10 August 2006 (CDT) ::yes, that's correct, (spoiler warning) you kill him in the next mission, sorry for the spoiler. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 11:44, 10 August 2006 (CDT) :::The Titan isn't meant to attack, as everyone in the group would go "WTFBBQ", and after all the annoying Mursaat Monk bosses, I'm sure ArenaNet just wants to give you a quick sneak peek. -Ordin 11:14, 29 August 2006 (CDT) ::::The Titain does attack now. He killed my Spirit of Blood Song >.> (T/ ) 21:13, 25 April 2007 (CDT) The titan at the end The titan at the end of the mission does not cause burning by standing next to it. Note the area that it stands in. If a player stands there before killing all the Ether Seals (ie before the titan is present) they will take Burning and Crippled, just as if standing in lava. When the titan spawns, it initially starts on the center of the caldera (bloodstone). Players who happen to stand next to it there do not burn. Once it moves to the aforementioned area, then yes, you'll suffer Burning...because that piece of land is really a "hidden" lava patch. It's quite large too, extends significantly around that edge of land. Entropy 20:17, 20 November 2006 (CST) ::Just did this mission, Titan causes burning, reapplied every half second. --ChristopherRodrigues 23:36, 19 July 2007 (CDT) :::Yeh, they fixed it in an update, my post was from like last year. See below, Burning at the end. (T/ ) 15:17, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Two things... 1) I'm 95% certian now that it's not a bug that causes Leah Stone to head in a big U-turn loop. Having been through the mission several times, I can say that I've yet to see one instance in which she won't "bug". Every single time, she takes a turn and walks allll the way down the catwalk and halfway across the bridge, then turns around and comes back... My theory is that this is included so that players are forced to eliminate 100% of the monsters in the area, since by walking thataways Leah aggro's every single mob in the area. However I won't change this, yet, without further data to support my observations. 2) I disagree with the strong cautionary advice regarding the last part of the mission, with the 6 Ether Seals. The way it is worded now makes it seem like it'll be a certain wipe if players are not super careful and only take out one seal at a time. In truth, the Mursaat Guardians take awhile to spawn and they are not overwhelmingly dangerous. It's really not necessary to wait for all (2? 3?) of them to spawn before moving on to another seal. Case in point: recently while doing the mission, I charged ahead and recklessly took out 4/6 of the seals before turning my sights to the Guardians. It was not particularly dangerous and I wasn't overwhelmed...except maybe by Seal Guards. But, yeah...there's nothing wrong with taking out more than one seal at a time. Perhaps I'll change it to say, "No more than two Ether Seals should be eliminated at once." 24.6.147.36 22:14, 14 December 2006 (CST) Lightbringer Title Is the Lightbringer title useful in this mission? Ghost1 23:24, 25 January 2007 (CST) :Very unlikely. You're facing mostly Mursaat throughout this mission. --Thervold 13:20, 26 January 2007 (CST) :If you don't do the bonus, you only face mursaat and jades, plus the seal guardian ghosts at the end. If you do the bonus, or go skill hunting, you may also fight some dryders, mahgo hydras, flesh golems, and crag behemoths(and maybe a wurm). None of these are in any way affected by the lightbringer title. DKS01 04:20, 5 February 2007 (CST) Do I have to release Leah Stone at the beginning? Can't I just clear the entire path to the island and then bash the Ether Seal which will make her spawn? PurpleXVI 13:17, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Yes, you can. You have to wait awhile for her to get there, but I usually do this. --Thervold 13:17, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Doing it any other way is very dangerous and risky, however since she does stop to fight the immobile Jade Armors (see this and that takes a long time, you can theoretically leave her there and go ahead to clear the path. Don't feel like testing it though. (T/ ) 15:17, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Bug Right. Played it a few times and i get this strange thing: After destroying the seal in point 1, i go out and there's a mursaat monk standing over there. I killed him once really quickly, he go away on the other tries, but after that you get to those 2(3?) groups of Jade warriors, and whenever i attack them they just stand over there, take the beating and die. They don't do nothing except for dying o_O Anyone experienced that? --Rotfl Mao 17:59, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Apparently the monk has to somehow 'activate' the armors. There are 2-3 groups that do nothing unless the monk has switched them on. --Fourth Horseman 18:12, 26 January 2007 (CST) Leah's speed "Leah moves very slow until you are very near Point D." I've changed this. Having cleared out the entire path for her, she starts running as soon as she clears the inner fortress (point 1) Alan Firehazard 14:44, 22 March 2007 (CDT) :Also, maybe I am just imagining it, but it seems they finally increased her running speed to match that of a normal player. I could not keep up while holding a bundle (Spectral Essence) unless "Charge!" was on me also. (T/ ) 21:13, 25 April 2007 (CDT) ::It is at point 1 that she speeds up. I've timed it at 7 minutes for her to get to point A to point 1, then 3-4 minutes to complete the bonus after that. Note that "Charge!" is a speed boost for all allies (within earshot), and that includes Leah. She does slow down again around point C, though. Quizzical 02:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) Missing Boss(es) Is it supposed to be? Or is just another 'never fixed' bug? I'm doing the elite's title and everytime I have to go there at least twice to get the skill. Last time two bosses were missing! Not that it is difficult to get there... but sure is boring. :All boss spawns in Prophecies are random, with few exceptions... Bonetti for example, is one of the few bosses who will always spawn no matter what. Yeah it does suck if you're capping, but it is no bug. Happens in Factions too with, say, Afflicted bosses in Vizunah Square. (T/ ) 21:18, 25 April 2007 (CDT) Burning at the end Here is proof (finally) that it is not the Titan... (T/ ) 21:20, 25 April 2007 (CDT) :I just did the mission, the Titan spawned on the Bloodstone - in other words, far away from any lava - it never moved off the Bloodstone, and Little Thom and Olias's minions were still being set on fire. The rest of us were actually standing between the Titan and the lava, so it was definitely the Titan was causing the burning. Unfortunately I didn't think to get a screenshot, and I'm not going through it again just to get one. —Dr Ishmael 00:37, 3 July 2007 (CDT) ::Update: We are actually both right. Just went through and (1) Standing near the Titan causes Burning; (2) standing on that particular area of "hidden lava" also causes Burning. Very strange! (T/ ) 15:14, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :::XD So you had a double positive that you took as a false negative, and I also assumed a false negative. Hooray for confusing correlations! (And I guess I need to stop replying to your comments tonight, or something. :P) —Dr Ishmael 23:14, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Hard Mode Henching I henched this mission extremely easily with the help of two things, Shield's Up and Broad Head Arrow. BHA shuts down the monk bosses and Shield's Up stops Jade Bows and the Behemoths. 65.30.20.78 21:45, 30 May 2007 (CDT) Bridge animation You know towards the end of the mission, you cross over this weird glowy bridge which is made of spirit-things, the same things that come out of the Door of Komalie (Titans in true form maybe)? Well, maybe it is just my graphics card wigging out (like with this but the other day when I was going through the mission, I got to the bridge and it was not animated. The spirits were all frozen in space. It was very strange, since every time before this when I pass over, they have been animated, flying around and stuff... (T/ ) 15:20, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I don't recall it ever being animate for me. Anet recolored the same texture for the bridges in Domain of Pain (as well as the "river of souls" there) and Abaddon's Gate, and I don't think they were ever animated either, except for the DoP cutscene. Could be your card, could be my card... I dunno. —Dr Ishmael 23:12, 21 July 2007 (CDT) Bugged gate On the Mission map, near the X which marks the Seer, there is another gate with an Ether Seal on it that can be opened by killing the seal. Sometimes nearby Dark Flame Dryders will attack the Ether Seal here. Well, the other day I was going through the mission and they were attacking it...Strangely, some of them were outside the gate, but some were ''in''side the gate, as if they spawned in the fort. That wasn't all, though: I went and killed the Ether Seal, but strangely, the gate didn't open! This was highly annoying since it meant I had to keep going around the long way (purple path on mission map) to get back inside the fort after clearing the way for Leah Stone and infusing my spare armor. Is this a new bug, or have other people experienced this too? (T/ ) 16:09, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :I cannot speak for the possible locked gate, but one of my attempts at this mission included Dryders attacking from inside of the gate as well. There were no dryders outside of the gate in my case. I killed them quickly to avoid this possible bug. -- Sabardeyn 20:08, 29 September 2007 (UTC) ::I've seen this happen as well, within the last few days. Quizzical 02:50, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :::After seeing the gate glitch a few times, I changed tactics to letting the ether seal kill dryders inside the gate and waiting a bit, and then killing the ether seal. The gate hasn't glitched on me since then, though that could be just a coincidence. It might have something to do with the dryder corpses inside the gate despawning, so that there are no longer dryders inside to cause the glitch. Quizzical 11:03, 14 February 2008 (UTC) ::::The gate is still glitched. Maybe only occasionally, but it just happened to me - three dryders outside attacking seal when I arrived. I dispatched the dryders from behind and then the seal: the gate remained closed. Leah Stone's Ghost is much faster now though, which is a good thing. Thalestis 23:10, 28 October 2008 (UTC) WTF? Tip 3: A bonder monk works well in this mission due to the lack of enemies with enchantment removal. Why the heck is this on here, did no one notice all the flesh golems and dryders? O.o--10.10.20.183 16:27, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :Well, all the enemy's you have to fight for the Primary, are Mursaat. And there aren't all that many Dryders, let alone Golems. --- -- (s)talkpage 17:39, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::So a bonder monk will protect you against mobs that don't do much damage, but not against mobs that do do a lot of damage. And that's useful? ::I've never understood the whole enthusiasm about bonder monks. It seems that in a lot of easy missions where pretty much any reasonable build will work, someone adds a tip saying that a bonder monk also works. I usually delete such tips when I clean up a page. ::The whole "use a bonder monk" bit is way out of hand. Not only does it get added to pages where it does work, but also where it doesn't. See, for example, the Dunes of Despair bonus, where someone thought that bring a bonder monk with such and such particular (and incidentally, impossible) build was a complete description of how to do the bonus. Quizzical 03:00, 27 January 2008 (UTC) gah I hate this bonus. spirit walks through the lava, and then drops dead from half health. what the hell.--Coloneh RIP 04:07, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Hard mode section There was a hard mode section and I deleted it. Other than the presence of the word "mursaat" once, there was nothing in the text to indicate it belonged with this mission, as opposed to, say, Boreas Seabed or Gate of Desolation (to name a couple at random). That made the section pretty worthless. I'll add back a section with information that is actually useful sometime after I do the mission in hard mode. Quizzical 05:48, 27 January 2008 (UTC) :The hard mode section has returned, now that there is actually something to be said there. Quizzical 11:04, 14 February 2008 (UTC) Small Tip On the map (and in article) it says to cross lava pit at point B, but to be careful as there are patrols. I find it seems the patrols always just show up as you are in the pit or recovering. A better way to go is through the slightly longer lava pit just to the southwest of where the green path (leading to point B) splits off from the purple path on the map--no patrols at the other end, and then you can recover and go after the Hydras later. If there are Golem or Hydras just before point B, it is a good idea to take them out, of course. GW-Susan 15:28, 2 November 2008 (UTC) From article, about Leah I took out some comments concerning Leah, as with the recent updates, she is no longer very slow and she does not tend to wander as much. Clearing of mobs on the way is still highly recommended, as before. GW-Susan 16:06, 15 January 2009 (UTC) The Eidolon and Essence the eidolon killed in the process of saving leah, like all previous eidolons, drops a spectral essence. is there a seer anywhere on the map? i havent found one, so im wondering if the fine folk of anet forgot to stop it from dropping, or included it to get people scratching their heads. **nevermind, i somehow missed the note... and the seer when i went exploring :S Mursaat monk "activating" the jade I killed the monk before it got to the jade and they attacked regardless. Perhaps this 'bug' was fixed at the same time the Leah Stone wandering/slowness was fixed? -- Hadrian Farseeker (talk) 00:14, 13 August 2009 (UTC) :Same thing happened to me last night. I knocked him down before he could move at all. Then the minions were all over him and I guess he was body blocked since he just stood there until he died. But the jades still aggro'ed once I got in range. FWIW, this was in hard mode. --Dfscott 05:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) ::I did this mission two days ago and I can confirm. Also, the second Monk which does that (near two bosses) seems to be bugged as well. Or rather, the Jade he's supposed to activate seem to have been removed. (T/ ) 21:15, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Mobs don't attack Last time I done this mission, after the first area of Muursat, every other mob just stood there idly and watched me and my party pass on by. Has anyone else had this occur? Think I encountered it like 2012/13 maybe. Would be awesome if it hasn't been fixed :D 17:39, December 7, 2015 (UTC)